Squall Duty
by Kupo
Summary: Our hero Squall is forced to take a week off, and his comrades are each assigned a day with him... their "Squall Duty" 'Tis funny! RR


Note: All characters property of Square-Enix.

Squall Duty.

By Kupo

Chapter One: Have A Little Faith

**_Bzzzt…. Bzzzt… Bzzzt…_**

I groan and roll over. Five AM. Whoever created five in the morning should be shot. Twice. I don't really know why I'm complaining, I'm the one who set the alarm anyway. Rinoa says that there's no good reason to be up that early, but usually I kinda like it. The halls are quiet and I like to walk them and just think. 

Sometimes I cross paths with underclassmen making their way back to their own rooms after spending the night with their significant other. What do they call that again? Oh right, the "walk of shame". They look at me and immediately babble some kind of excuse about what they're doing walking the halls so early, and I pretend to listen sternly for a few minutes before sending them on their way back to their dorms.  Honestly, I really don't care.

What? You don't think I bend the rules sometimes? I'm really not that bad… even though among most of the Garden, I still have that "asshole syndrome" thing going on. It doesn't really bother me, either. I have enough friends. And plus, I have to admit that the whole "badass guy in black" stereotype is kind of fun now and then. Those that know me, that have actually taken the time to try and pry into my mind, know who I really am. 

So yeah, I bend then rules for the students, but I keep my own reputation intact. Plus, I don't want to be labeled a hypocrite, because every now and then when Rinoa stays—hey, wait… never mind that. Mind your own business. Whatever. Where was I? Oh yeah, hating morning.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I lean one elbow on my knee, running my hand through my hair, catching one of my fingers in a tangle. Ouch, dammit. My hair isn't even that long, but somehow I consistently wake up with tangles. Rinoa says that I am a restless sleeper, but I prefer to call myself subconsciously vigilant. 

I turn on a light beside the bed, squinting a bit as I shuffle slowly across the bedroom and into my bathroom. Thank Hyne for the upgraded living accommodations that come along with a promotion to commander! I turn on the shower and wait for the water to heat. Looking at myself in the mirror, I ponder the coming day's events.

After a walk around the Garden, maybe I'll hit up the training center. You never can be *too* prepared, right? Then it's to Cid's office to pick up any paperwork that I need, then I'll retreat to my own office for a few hours to read it over and sign what is necessary. After that, try and grab a quick lunch and then on to my favorite part of the day, a project which was initially pushed on my by Cid but has become rather close to my heart (something which I have been rumored to have). My gunblading class.

Before Seifer and me, very few SeeD chose to wield the gunblade. It takes training, strength, and patience to learn the timing necessary to squeeze off the rounds in mid-strike. I guess the weapon appealed to my meticulous nature, and it's also quite intimidating in battle. Kept most people, even my training partners, at a distance. However, after our battle against Ultimecia we all become something of celebrities for a while, and a gaggle of cadets were desperate to follow in my heroic footsteps. Or so said Cid. I'm pretty sure that I made some snide comment about how we'd be an elite mercenary force of peg-legs by the time they mastered the weapon- and before I knew it, the headmaster had goaded me into teaching a class on how to use it. 

Stripping down, I push aside the shower curtain and tentatively stick one toe under the falling water before I hop in, making sure it's not too hot. Yeah, I'm sensitive to hot water… shut up. Taking the soap from the small ceramic shelf built into the side of the shower, I hold it under the water for a moment before rubbing it into my hair. 

Shampoo is for the weak.

When I am sure that all the soap is washed out, I turn off the shower and reach for a towel. Just as I am stepping out and wrapping the towel around myself, I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Squall?"

Instantly I recognize the voice as Rinoa's and am overcome by a bout of shyness. Sure, Rinoa and I have fooled around, but it's always darker in the room, and it makes me feel safer, less self-conscious. Here, in this bathroom, I feel horribly exposed and contemplate making a break for the light-switch. That's how freaked out I am- and it's a feeling only Rinoa can produce in me. 

Evidently taking my silence as an invitation to come in, the door latch clicks as Rinoa turns it. Color flies into my cheeks as I wheel around, my back to the door, towel clutched tightly around my waist.

"Good morning," she says happily, and I can hear the smile in her voice. I run a hand through my wet hair, embarrassed for being embarrassed, if that makes any sense. 

"Hey, whatever happened to knocking?" I complain, still facing the wall.

I can hear her take a few steps forward, her shoes clicking softly on the tile floor.

"I _did_ knock. You didn't say I couldn't come in, did you? And why did you give me this spare key if you don't want me to use it, anyway?"

"It's so you can wake me if there's an emergency, like when Garden's on fire… or the coming of The Apocalypse or something. _Not_ so you can spy on me," I scold. "Now go wait in the other room, I'll be right out."

"Fine," Rinoa sighs, and I can picture her throwing her hands up in the air with a defeated smile. Footsteps retreat and fade, and I shake my head with a smile.

"All the way out of the room, Rin. And close the door behind you."

"Meanie!" she calls, and it sounds like she's standing in the same spot. When she does finally retreat and close the door, I turn away from the wall and reach for my clothes, which sit folded on the corner of the sink counter. With a cursory glance in the mirror, I notice something has been written in the condensation in the corner of the pane.

"_This guy has issues!!_" the mirror proclaims, with an arrow drawn to point toward the center of the glass, where I just so conveniently happen to be reflected.

"Har dee har har," I say sarcastically as I open the bathroom door. Rinoa is sitting at my desk, examining a book. Looking up at my entrance, she waves the book in my direction.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance, ay? What do you think of it so far?"

I shrug and take it from her outstretched hand, thumbing through it.

"Actually, I haven't had time to even start it yet," I confess as I close the book and hand it back to her. She looks at me critically and pushes it back into my hands as she stands up. 

Uh oh. This is not good. This means Rinoa's got something up her sleeve. As the guinea pig in many of her "mad scientist" experiments, I've gotten quite a good radar of when I'm about to be ambushed. I cross my arms and attempt to look stern.

"What's up, Rinoa? This isn't another one of--"

"One of my mad scientist experiments?" she cajoles, wiggling her fingers in the air in an attempt to look menacing. I raise an eyebrow at her, attempting to disguise the smile that has begun to tug at the corners of my lips. She moves closer to me and punches me lightly on the upper arm. 

"Have a little faith in me, Squall. I'm not gonna make you try and live for a week on the 'Zell Diet' again," she says with a wink while I relive the traumatic memories of a week on just hotdogs. "I've done something wonderful. That's the reason I'm here so early- I wanted to catch you before you left for your morning wandering to Hyne-knows-where. So sit down and I'll tell you."

Now, news that requires me to sit down worries me. Rather than explain that, I decide it's best to just do what she says and let her get it out. I move and sit in the chair she has just vacated, resting my arms above my head and trying to project an air of nonchalance.

"Shoot, Rin. I throw myself upon your mercy."

Hardly able to contain her excitement, she gives a little hop and squeals. (I love that squeal, wouldn't trade it for anything. But that's a secret.) She looks at me and gives me a big toothy grin. Raising her right hand, she crows happily:

"I, Rinoa Heartilly, after days of strenuous negotiations with Balamb Garden's headmaster, have successfully negotiated a deal in which the commanding officer is permitted a one-week furlough for purposes of leisure and recreation."

I raise my right hand and lightly rest my forehead on my palm. Deep breaths. These are key. I can feel Rinoa waiting expectantly and I look up at her from between my index and middle fingers.

"Rinoa, I don't care **what** Cid said, I cannot take a vacation right now!" I protest, although I feel a little guilty for taking the wind out of her sails by not acknowledging her extensive vocabulary. She holds up a finger and winks at me.

"Not so fast, workaholic," she says craftily, and takes her time crossing the floor to where I sit. She looks down at me as she smiles, and then lowers herself until she is sitting on my lap. Despite my iron resolve, I find myself wrapping my left arm around her back and holding her loosely. From within the inside pocket of her blue duster she pulls a single piece of paper, folded over three times. With a smile of triumph, she bonks me lightly on the nose with it before handing it over. I send her a wary sidelong glance and then I open it.

-----------------------------------------------

            [From the Office of: Cid Kramer, Hd. BG 002]

            [To the Office of: Squall Leonhart c/o Rinoa Heartilly]

It is hereby agreed that the commander Squall Leonhart (hereafter referred to as Party A) of Balamb Garden (hereafter referred to as Party B) is to receive a respite of  one week, in which absolutely no work-related procedures are to occur. Failure of A to comply with this request will result in immediate and decisive action carried out by Garden Headmaster Kramer (hereafter Party C). Party C authorizes Ms. Heartilly to use any and all means necessary to complete this objective. On behalf of Party B, good luck.

                                                [Party C]

-----------------------------------------------

I look at the paper disbelievingly, and Rinoa must sense this, as she nudges me and says softly in my ear:

"Look at the bottom of the page…"

There, written at the bottom, is a hand-written note. 

_Translation: You're taking a week off whether you like it or not. Go relax,             the world can be saved next week. I've never known you not to complete a mission, and I trust this will not be an exception to the rule. _

_                                                All my best, Cid._

I swallow hard, and try to shift in my seat. Rinoa stands up so that I can squirm more comfortably. Fighting the urge to freak out, I look down at my hands. Finally I can contain myself no more, and jump up from the chair. Crossing my room to the window, I tug on the cord which raises the blinds. Once I have a view, I feel a bit calmer. Crossing my arms, I turn to face Rinoa and explain my situation.

"Rinoa… even if I **did** take a week off, there'd be nothing for me to do. I'd just wander around here and be miserable because everyone else is getting their work done," I reason. If there's anything I hate, it's feeling useless. However, it appears that Rinoa has anticipated this argument and she eyes me as she mimics my posture, crossing her arms and trying to look upset.

"I talked to Cid about that. He has also granted me, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie one day off. We each get a chance to keep you occupied for a day," she counters, cracking a smile as she sees her victory in the distance. I fidget, and then fidget some more because I hate it when I fidget.

"So it's what… Squall duty?"

Rinoa smiles and throws her arms around me, pulling me close. I lean into her as I fight to keep my balance. She nods to me.

"Squall duty. So get ready. I can't remember whose day this is anyway," she says mysteriously, withdrawing her arms.

"Rin…" I whine. Hyne, I hate it when I whine. She silences me with a slow kiss. As she pulls away, I decide that I should whine more often.

"See you later, Squall," she says with a wave. Throwing me a thumbs up and a smile, she closes the door behind her and is gone. 

I plop down on my bed and contemplate going over Cid's memo again to look for loopholes. I also contemplate trying to sneak out and hide in the Training Center, but decide that nothing is worth all the bonding with Grats that I would have to do. Maybe if I just lock the door, they'll think no one is around and figure I got out of this. That one seems viable. With a firm resolve I stand and make my way across the room, reaching to depress the lock in the door handle. Just then there is a knock upon the door.

Damn it. Squall duty…. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi everyone! This is the first part of my newest fic, "Squall Duty"! Rather than pack the entire crew off on vacation, I  thought it might be fun for each of our pals to get some one-on-one time with our hero. Yay for the sophomore fantiction, hopefully it won't be a slump! I'm still not too experienced, but this is my second story and hopefully you'l love it! I hope to pull some humor into this one, "I Forgot Your Name" makes me feel so sad sometimes. So this will be my happy-outlet. Please leave me a review, and feel free to suggest who the first person to have "Squall duty" is! I will certainly take what you say into consideration! Thank you for reading! Te amo~ Kupo


End file.
